An Unexpected Christmas Gift
by homeslice-of-a-homegirl
Summary: He found himself taking steps toward her. She was right in some sick way he did want her. Even with the repel of her scent, and the odd gleam the sunlight had off of her eyes. He wanted her.


An: So my mother and sister issued out a Christmas Challenge. They named the character and said make it around Christmas. I hope you guys like it. Its an odd pairing and one I wouldn't normally consider. But in a way it makes sense… okay not really but still I hope you guys like it.

She blew out a breath she didn't really have to take. A wasted effort since even in the rigid winter her breath wouldn't condensate in the air. She couldn't get the small mist anymore. Because even though she let a breath out it wasn't really a breath. It was more of an action. And she just added it to her ever going list of things she hated about being a vampire. She took slow steps, letting the crunch of the snow under her feet fill the silence in the air. The forest seemed so empty today. Like the void inside of her. She felt more like an empty shell today than normal… if you would call that normal.

Christmas use to be a day of much joy for her. A day she could hardly wait for. Now it's lost its luster… much like the rest of the things in her life. She really shouldn't feel this way. She really shouldn't be so depressed. But she couldn't seem to shake this funk off, couldn't seem to get her head screwed back on right. She hated the looks that Edward gave her when he caught a drift of her thoughts. Hated that Emmett was slowly pulling away from her. Hated how Jasper couldn't be around her without wincing from her pain. Hated even more the curious glances Alice would give her after a vision. But what she hated the most was how Carlisle and Esme acted like nothing was wrong with her. But then again maybe there was nothing wrong with her. Even as she thought it she knew it was a lie.

She heard him before she smelt him. And when she smelt him she wished she hadn't. He was only a few feet away from her. Leaning against a tree naked as the day he was born. How he got so close before she noticed him was a slight mystery. But even a vampire can get lost in thought.

"What do you want mutt?" she sneered hissing at him.

"I should be asking you that since you are about one foot away from crossing the border," Jacob Black responded shifting his weight.

She started to correct him but paused. The mutt was right she was a foot away from crossing the border. She hadn't realized she walked that far. Didn't even realize she was walking in that direction. But here she was just one foot away from breaking the treaty. Breaking the delicate fragile bonds made in her world. For a second she contemplated it. Taking the step and letting the wolf finish her off. But what would be accomplished. What would anyone get from that?

Jacob took a step toward her, "Not that I care but are you alright Blondie?"

She stared at his naked form. And for the first time in a long time she felt. She felt… lust. She was disgusted with herself. She was falling off the dark end into a deep abyss of no salvation. Jacob was staring at her in confusion. The instant he asked the question he regretted it. She seemed so off. So…unhappy. Not that it her happiness mattered to him. He honestly didn't care but an off vampire wasn't something he wanted to deal with. Who knew what she was capable of? And the look she was currently was well slightly disturbing. He knew he should have put his pants on. She was staring at his dick as if it was the best looking desert at the buffet and quite frankly he didn't like it. He licked his lips nervously shifting his hips to turn from her lustful stare.

His movement seemed to slap her back to reality. She was just staring at the dick of a boy. His body may have developed with the change his body went through to be a wolf but he was still a boy... still a child. And still very much her enemy. Even with all that in mind she still wanted him.

"Jacob," she whispered his name like a prayer. But in a way he was the answer to one. She wanted him. She needed him. And she would be getting him.

He took a step back. Not sure what to do. He wanted to run. Wanted to phase out and run as far away from her as he can. If it wasn't for his pride he just might of.

"Look eh… blondie maybe you should go home," he said taking another step away for her.

He wished she would just walk away. Wished even more she would stop staring at his dick. His body couldn't take it. She was pretty hot even though she was a vampire and he wasn't accustomed to women who looked like a playboy model staring at his cock. And he could feel the effect it was taking over him. Already he could feel his balls growing heavy with desire.

"You want me," She smiled at him her teeth flashing in the sun. The sparkles that ran across her face as the light peeped through the trees were distracting. And for the first time in his life Jacob understood the attraction humans had to vampires.

He found himself taking steps toward her. She was right in some sick way he did want her. Even with the repel of her scent, and the odd gleam the sunlight had off of her eyes. He wanted her. But he could smell her arousal and knew the attraction wasn't one sided. His feet were at the edge of the border. Shocked he shook his head to regain himself. What was he thinking? His dick was hard and ready. He wondered how she would feel wrapped around him. His fantasies about Bella and what he saw in the other guy's head was all he knew about sex. But the one thing he did know was that he shouldn't be getting hard over a damn leech. So what the hell was wrong with his dick?

"This is wrong," he stuttered out.

"It is what you make it to be," She whispered. She pulled her sweater off over her head dropping it to the ground by her feet. She moved to in front of him.

They stood face to face at the border. The heat of his skin so close to her felt like fire and she would do anything to stay warm. Dropping to her knees before him she wrapped lips around the tip of him. He hissed as she pulled him deep into her icy mouth. He shivered as she made love to him with her mouth. With each lick and swirl of her tongue he was falling deeper and deeper into her seduction. His body feeling a million things. He wanted to stop her. He should have stopped her. But he couldn't. She felt… he wasn't sure how he felt but he knew he couldn't stop her.

"Please," She begged standing up pulling her pants down. She bent down in front of him, "I need you."

He slammed into her. She felt like an icy velvet glove and he couldn't stop. He pounded into her. His hips moving at an alarming rate. He felt like the animal inside of him. He wanted to dominate her. Wanted to make her scream. She moaned thrusting her hips back. He could smell the scent they made. It was an odd scent… the sweetness of her arousal mixed with the scent of his was overwhelming. Sickening. But he couldn't stop. Even as his stomach turned and his nosed burned from the scent, he couldn't pull himself off her. Out of her. Her sex held on to him like it was made for him. He felt her clench down on him and knew she was orgasming. It was hot fast sex. And he wanted more. He came shortly after her, releasing his seed deep into her frozen womb. The instant he finished he was out of her and up against a tree taking deep breaths.

She stood up on shaking legs. She picked up her jeans not once looking back at him. She felt disgusting, yet oddly exhilarated. Her body was still shaking from orgasm. One she had gotten off of a damn mutts dick. One that shouldn't have happened. But it was the best one she had ever had in her existence.

"That can never happen again," Jacob gasped staring at her in horror and awe.

She was sure her face matched his. He was right it could never happen again so why was she already anticipating the next time. Already planning it out. She could never be on his land but he could come on her. Or meet her somewhere else. It could work…. Right. She looked out him and shook her head. It would never work. He was still her enemy, and even still he repulsed her. She nodded at him and pulled her sweater back over her head. She gave him one last look of longing before walking away. But instead of slow steps and fake breaths on the way home she took long strides and wore a big smile. Rosalie had gotten the best Christmas gift in a while.

AN: okay people read and review.


End file.
